


But Why?

by BookGirlFan



Series: Children of Watership Down [7]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explanation for the events of 'A Sick Little Bunny'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why?

Hazel made it downstairs for dinner that night, and in a few days, it was like he'd never been sick. However, it was a full week later before they found out why Hazel had been out so long that day, and why he wouldn't tell anyone where he had been. 

It seemed like an ordinary day. They'd all spent the morning studying, with the professor there to help them as necessary. In the afternoon, after they had finished eating lunch, they went outside, as they had done nearly every day since they came. The only difference seemed to be Fiver's bad mood, which none of them could figure out the cause of, and neither Hazel nor Fiver seemed inclined to say anything. 

"You can tell us, Fiver," Dandelion said. "What's the matter?"

"You're not still upset about Hazel getting sick, are you?" Bigwig asked. "Because we've told you, that wasn't your fault."

"Why would it be Fiver's fault?" Blackberry frowned. "We were pushing him and Pipkin on the swings that whole afternoon, he couldn't have had anything to do with Hazel being sick."

"I know that!" Fiver crossed his arms and frowned at them all. "It's not about that."

"Then what's it about?" Acorn asked. "You might as well tell us, we aren't going to stop asking."

"I told you, I don't want to tell you!" Fiver shouted. 

Hazel sighed. "Leave Fiver alone, okay? If he doesn't want to tell you, he doesn't have to."

Grudgingly, the other boys left the brothers alone, and went back to their games. Hazel and Fiver sat down together in the grass. "You can tell them, you know. They'd like to celebrate with you."

"I don't want them to," Fiver said softly. "Everything's different now. If Mummy and Daddy aren't here, I don't want to do anything."

"Not even this?" Hazel brought a medium sized stone out of his pocket, smooth, flat, and with a band of wilting blue flowers around it. He took the band of flowers off the stone, and slipped it on to his brother's wrist. "I couldn't quite manage a crown," he said sheepishly, not looking his brother in the eyes. "It took a while just to find the flowers, and then it was starting to rain, so-"

He was broken off by two arms wrapping him around the waist. "Thank you, Hazel," Fiver said, voice muffled from how his face was squished against Hazel's shirt, but smile still clearly audible. 

Hazel smiled, returning the hug. "Happy birthday, eight year old."

"Wait, it's his birthday?"

The brothers turned around, startled. It seemed, while they were caught in their conversation, the others had quieted enough to listen in on what they were saying. At least, they had been quiet, until Dandelion broke it. 

Now that their ruse was up, the others began asking questions as well. 

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Blackberry asked, looking upset. 

"Yeah, we would have thrown you a party and everything," Acorn chimed in.

"Wait, he's only eight?" Strawberry asked incredulously. "I thought he was older than that! I mean, I knew he looked like a little kid, but he's really only eight?"

Strawberry's question went ignored, however, as Bigwig asked, "Is that why you were out in the rain last week, Hazel?"

Hazel winced, hoping Fiver hadn't heard that. Unfortunately for him, Fiver had heard, and now was looking at him with an expression midway between fear and fury. "Hazel, is that true? You stayed out in the rain looking for my birthday present?"

Hazel didn't answer, so Bigwig did instead. "Yeah, he did. Your clever brother here decided to stay out in the rain for three hours last week, and he wouldn't tell me what for!" He glared at Hazel, then noticed Hazel wasn't looking at him, but was rather looking almost guiltily at Fiver. Turning to look at Fiver as well, Bigwig saw the expression of mixed anger and guilt on Fiver's face. 

"Hazel! You shouldn't have done that, not for a birthday present!" Fiver growled.

Hazel looked contrite for a moment, then shook his head, his expression hardening into one of resolve. "Yes, I should have, Fiver. I wanted you to have a good birthday." Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued, "Maybe staying out in the rain that long wasn't a good idea, but," he met Fiver's eyes again, "it was worth it."

The moment was preserved for only a few seconds, before Strawberry repeated, "You're really only eight?"


End file.
